dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Call Me Superstar
|image = 616 Freak (2).jpg |band = Photronique |dance = Freak |album = Do It Like A Girl |released = June 2, 2015 |genre = Electropop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 3:21 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Photronique. It was used for Brynn's solo "Freak" in Mack Z vs. Abby Lee. Brynn's solo Lyrics You can call me superstar woah You can call me superstar woah Ooh they wish they got this far woah You can call me superstar woah Soaring through the sky to take a picture panorama Watching from afar 'cuz they could miss me with the drama Checking my reflection let me straighten my tiara Rolling up my tinted windows acting like Obama Everybody know when I come around here I'm that number one in the atmosphere They love it when i light up like a chandelier Always keep it hundred fifty billionaire Just look up the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me You can call me superstar woah You can call me superstar woah Ooh they wish they got this far woah You can call me superstar woah You might think you're hot but honey I'm a little hotter I'm the big bang and you're just a little darker You could say you off the charts and I'm a chart topper If you watch me long enough then you could say I taught ya Everywhere I go it's a new frontier Every single show it's a world premier If you didn't hear me lemme make it clear Always keep it hundred fifty billionaire You can call me superstar woah You can call me superstar woah Ooh they wish they got this far woah You can call me superstar woah Vroom vroom can you keep up with me keep up with me Vroom vroom can you keep up with me keep up with me Vroom vroom can you keep up with me keep up with me Vroom vroom can you keep up with me keep up with me You know its been a long time (I had to do it to em) They been missing my shine (I had to do it to em) Come and get this act right (I had to do it to em) In a city near ya tonight Just look up the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me You can call me superstar woah You can call me superstar woah Ooh they wish they got this far woah You can call me superstar woah You can call me superstar woah You can call me superstar woah Ooh they wish they got this far woah You can call me superstar woah Just look up the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me J-j-just look up in the sky for me Gallery 616 Freak (1).jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Solo Songs Category:Brynn Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Mack Z vs. Abby Lee Category:Hip Hop Category:Electropop